


失格

by Glasshouse26



Category: 65 - Fandom, 霍梨 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasshouse26/pseuds/Glasshouse26
Summary: 《花樽与花》《霎眼娇》《苦海慈航》





	失格

**Author's Note:**

> 《花樽与花》《霎眼娇》《苦海慈航》

你看他看雾，像猎豹望云，为倦意如吃饱伤感

黎簇拉开车门看到驾驶座上的霍震霄的时候有点惊讶，“今天怎么是你自己开车？”  
霍震霄靠在座位上抽烟，没有回头，眯着眼睛从后视镜里看他一眼，答非所问：“坐到前面来。”  
他声音里和脸上都没有什么情绪，不过黎簇已经习惯了。听到这话他顿了顿，把刚刚丢到后座的书包拿起来，听话地拉开前座的车门坐上去。霍震霄的烟可能抽了有一阵了，车里的味道呛得黎簇没忍住咳了几声，对方还是没看他，把手上还剩半截的烟给掐了，捏着黎簇的后脖子把他转过来凑上去亲他。他嘴里烟味很重，黎簇愣了下，皱着眉下意识地要去推，手伸到一半又停住了，最后试探似的落在了对方的肩膀上。

霍震霄松开他，深深看了他一眼，转过脸去发动了车子。

 

“刚刚跟你讲话那个，”他骨节分明的修长手指无意识地在方向盘上有一下没一下地敲，余光看见副驾驶上昏昏欲睡的黎簇把书包紧紧抱在胸前，像只没安全感的毛茸茸的小动物，“是同学？”  
黎簇努力地回忆了一下他说的是谁，然后恍然大悟似的语气，“哦，你说余淮啊，算是吧，隔壁班的。”

霍震霄漫不经心地点评：“看着是一副好学生的样子。”  
黎簇短促地笑了一声，“那可不吗，人家清华。”

“清华。”霍震霄不置可否地笑了下。黎簇见他没有再说话的意思，顺势合上了眼睛，争分夺秒地想着能多睡一会儿是一会儿，按照经验来说不到凌晨霍震霄都不会轻易放过他。  
他迷迷糊糊地睡过去，等到车子停下来才被霍震霄叫醒，醒了才发现没像往常一样被直接领到酒店。车子停在本市最富盛名的一家海鲜酒楼门口，霍震霄把车钥匙丢给门童让他去泊车，自己带着黎簇上楼。他在车上睡得头昏脑胀，这会儿意识也还不是很清楚，跌跌撞撞地跟在霍震霄身后，一直到了电梯里才听见对方终于开了金口：“本来想带你单独吃个饭的，临时有个应酬，推不开，带你一起来了。”

他本来还有些困倦地在揉眼睛，听到这话一下子清醒了，心里铺天盖地的不情愿迅速地涌上来，他看了一眼霍震霄，然后又低下头去看着自己的鞋尖：“……我能不去吗。”  
“不行。”霍震霄不看他。  
“……我可以先到这附近逛逛，或者你给我单独开一桌我自己吃点东西等你也行……”

霍震霄的脸色变得有点冷，“我说了，不行。”

电梯叮地一声开了门，黎簇闭了嘴，乖顺地低着头跟着出了电梯。他知道对方这样说就是真的没有回转的余地了，惹毛霍震霄对他来说一点好处都没有。没想到那人向前走了两步，忽然停下来，没有回头，“你乖一点，我今晚就不碰你。”  
这话想传达的是妥协和安抚的讯息，虽然他的语气实在是生硬，但黎簇还是听出来了。他无精打采地垂着脑袋，用确保霍震霄听不见的声音小声顶了句嘴：“那我宁愿你碰我。”

霍震霄跟席上的人介绍黎簇是他“一个远房表弟”。  
他说这话的时候黎簇愣了一下，有点诧异霍震霄居然知道他刚刚为什么不想跟着来。他没忍住偷偷看了他一眼，霍震霄没看他，伸手要去端面前的茶壶，动作刚一做出来就有人殷勤地站起来拦下，嘴里说着“我来我来”地给他倒了水，探着身子把黎簇面前的杯子也倒满了。

席间黎簇一直闷不做声地埋头吃饭，同时顿悟了所谓的“最富盛名”可能只是等于“最为昂贵”的意思。霍震霄仿佛要做实“远房大哥”的人设，嘴上跟人说着话，手上没歇气地给他夹菜，白灼虾剥好壳又蘸过酱油，在他碗碟里垒成一座小山。  
他吃到后来实在吃不下了，霍震霄还在拼命给他夹，黎簇有苦难言，吃不下了不敢说，担心对方误会他闹脾气，又不敢剩在碗里。  
他正望着面前的虾山苦恼，忽然被点名，叫他的人笑眯眯地看他，“小黎能喝酒吗？”

霍震霄还没来得及说话，就听见黎簇自己把话接过去，语气豪情万丈的，“行啊，”他把酒杯端起来的时候，霍震霄皱了下眉，但也没有拦。  
黎簇本来想一口干到底，结果味蕾刚触到酒液就被震到了，五官扭曲着吐了下舌头，顾及着场合才把那句几乎要脱口而出的“辣死我了”咽回去。在座的人全笑吟吟地看着他，脸上挂着那种看有趣小动物似的表情，他刚硬着头皮要喝第二口，手上的酒杯就被人拿走了。

“尝一口就行了，还是小朋友呢，逞什么能。”霍震霄嘴唇弯着在笑，黎簇也分不清他是真笑还是假笑，但像他这个年纪的男孩子最讨厌被别人说是小朋友，当即在心里默默吐槽了一句在床上你怎么没把我当小朋友了，然后又听到霍震霄说，“这杯酒我替他喝了吧。”

他仰头把杯子里剩下的酒一口气喝到了底，眉头都没皱一下。  
黎簇盯着他吞咽时上下滚动的喉结看，霍震霄的喉结非常突出，他们第一次上床，确切地说还有后来的每一次，黎簇到后来是一定会哭的，一边哭一边拿手去挠霍震霄的背，几次之后霍震霄吸取教训压制住他的手，他就又支着软绵绵的身子去咬对方的喉结，在那里留下过张牙舞爪的牙印，眼泪鼻涕全蹭在霍震霄的脖颈和下巴上。“像只发奶凶的猫，”霍震霄说这话的时候语气有点无奈，还藏了几分黎簇并不确定的宠溺，总之不像是生了气的样子，他下一次也就依然故技重施。

霍震霄发现黎簇在盯着他看，表情没变，放下杯子以后服务员端上来一道炒花蟹，他又要往黎簇碗里夹，筷子伸到一半，有股力道轻轻地拽住他的袖子，他转过脸去看，黎簇扯着他的袖管，满脸诚恳，声音低不可闻：“……真的吃不下了。”

他顿了顿，没说话，放了筷子转开脸去跟旁边的人继续刚才的话题。

霍震霄喝得有点多，不至于醉，微醺的程度肯定有了。黎簇扶着他出门，司机已经等在门口，上了车，他交待完司机先送黎簇回家，就靠在座位上没再说话，外面照进来的灯光忽明忽暗，霍震霄的眼睛看着半睁半闭，黎簇分不清他是醒着还是睡着了，犹豫了半天，伸手拽了拽对方的衣角：“……要不要我跟你回去？”

他睁开眼看了黎簇好一会儿，转过脸去又重新闭上眼睛：“不用了。”  
黎簇还想再说什么，犹豫地张了张嘴又闭上了。

车开到黎簇家楼下停下了，他刚准备下车，霍震霄又叫住他，“等等”，说完他伸手在车门两侧的储物空间里翻了一会儿，拿出来一个银灰色的小盒子。  
“给你的，”他说，不知道是不是因为疲惫，语气听着也不再那么硬邦邦的，犹豫了一下，又补上一句，“生日快乐。”  
黎簇愣了一下，没想到霍震霄居然知道而且还能记住今天是他生日。他把盒子接过来，刚说了谢谢，还没来得及犹豫要不要当面打开，就听见霍震霄说，“你赶紧下车吧。”

他犹豫了一秒钟，还是弯身对着车里的人说：“你回去记得喝醒酒汤，或者喝杯牛奶也行，不然明天头会痛。”  
关上车门前他听见霍震霄在车里沉沉应了一声嗯。

他上楼以后打开那个盒子，把霍震霄送的礼物捧在手上看，灯光下每一个切面都流转着华丽又繁复的光晕。  
他伸手戳了一下那颗昂贵的鸭梨绿色的水晶叶片，“……送这么娘炮的东西。”

 

程序似拉拢口耳眼鼻，顷刻散聚  
无谓说手足肩膊舌头，恩赐给谁

黎簇第一次见霍震霄是在霍氏大楼的电梯里，情景前提是他还不知道对方就是他那糟心的爹的大债主。

电梯里就他们两个人，黎簇进电梯按照前台小姐的指示按了十八楼的楼层，按的时候旁边人还若有所思地看了他一眼。

电梯上升到十五楼的时候突然晃动了一下，先是停止了上升，然后才灭了灯。黎簇和旁边那人都意识到不对劲，他隐约感觉到那人似乎是掏出了手机在打电梯墙上贴着的紧急求助电话，但他已经开始意志昏沉，狭小幽暗的空间仿佛在持续地缩小，再缩小，压得他窒息一般喘不过来气。  
他扑到电梯门上，完全徒劳地捶打着那两扇铁门，甚至企图用手去扒开紧闭的门缝，后面的说话声停了，紧接着那个人把他从地上托起来翻了个面，把他的头按在自己的肩膀上。

那个人的西装外套上沉着一股非常高级的香味，混着烟草的味道，铺天盖地地朝他侵袭过来。“深呼吸，”那个人说，声音不算十分低沉，但是很好听，他的语气也带点命令式的，却和他父亲的完全不一样，让人情不自禁地信服。

电梯故障很快就被排查了，整个过程加起来大概也就二十分钟，但电梯门打开的时候黎簇整个人湿得像从水里刚被打捞上来，腿软着栽在霍震霄怀里起不来。消防人员那时的表情堪称一绝，他事后回想觉得他们就算怀疑他和霍震霄在电梯里来了一发，也是情有可原。

但也因为有这样的开端，他对霍震霄不要说恨，连讨厌都讨厌不起来。  
他跟霍震霄的关系因此在他这里变得扑朔迷离，苏万对此忧心忡忡，明里暗里耳提面命地劝他离霍震霄远一点，“鸭梨，他真的不是你能招惹得起的人”，这句话苏万翻来覆去地说，上学路上说，中午吃饭说，下午踢球的时候还说，听得他耳朵快磨了茧，最后终于忍不住顶回去：“谁招惹谁啊，我有得选吗？”  
一句话就堵得苏万哑口无言。

 

霍震霄靠在床头抽烟，身上只披了件衬衫，怀还是敞着的，脖子和锁骨上带着他刚咬出来的一圈牙印，烟雾里的脸看着有种餍足的神气。  
黎簇就靠过去，脸埋在他身上蹭了一蹭，刚卸了哭腔的嗓子听着软软的，比平时多了一点撒娇的调子，“我也想抽一口。”  
霍震霄依然是那两个字，“不行。”不过刚刚云雨，声音听着没有往日那么冷而生硬，甚至有点缱绻的意思。黎簇大着胆子伸手去抢，霍震霄直接把烟在床头的烟灰缸里摁了，回身捏着他的下巴亲他，舌头长驱直入扫过他的口腔和上颚，又细细地去舔他的兔牙，他满嘴未散的尼古丁呛得黎簇一被放开就立刻咳了起来。

他抬头恶狠狠地瞪他，自己也知道对于霍震霄毫无杀伤力，就又扑上去咬人，像霍震霄形容的那样，一如既往地是只“只会发奶凶的猫”。从喉结咬上下巴，又被对方反客为主地摁住亲了一通，亲得本来就含着水光的眼睛像是要滴下泪来，素日单薄的嘴唇也丰润了一些似的，霍震霄掐着他下巴的手忍不住向上移了移，拇指从他嘴唇上本无必要地碾过去。

“现在你也算抽过了。”霍震霄还破天荒地笑了笑，“还抽了两口。”

情欲是吃饭运动睡眠，原是必需  
调情像呼吸饮水洗澡，何用准许

彻底喝大了的黎簇是被苏万架着从KTV里出来的，苏万手一松他差点当街坐下。进KTV前他调了静音的手机这会儿在他上衣口袋里震动个不停，苏万隔着单薄的衣料看见他的手机屏幕始终是亮着的，就帮他把手机拿出来看了一眼，这一眼吓得苏万差点把手机丢出去。  
“鸭鸭鸭鸭梨，你，你看这，霍震霄给你打了十几个电话你，你都没接，你——”他看看手机又看看黎簇，舌头都捋不直了，看向黎簇的眼神三分怜悯七分忧虑，“——你可能要完蛋了。”

霍震霄这时候恰好又打进来，苏万里外为难，硬着头皮接了，霍震霄听到他是黎簇的朋友，倒也没有为难他，那态度很难分辨是平和还是冷漠，问过地址丢过来一句“我马上到”，就直接把电话挂了。  
挂了电话以后，苏万再看向黎簇的眼神里怜悯占到了十成：“鸭梨，你是真的完蛋了。”

醉酒的黎簇比平时黏人得多，一个劲往霍震霄怀里钻。霍震霄脸色不算好看，捏着他的后脖子把他拎到原来的位置上坐好，那动作很像拎开某种过分粘人的宠物。但他这会儿反正意识不清，完全不计较对方给出怎样的回应，依然执着地往他身上蹭，他仰着头傻笑地看着霍震霄那张没有表情但又俊如刀刻的脸，拿自己的鼻尖和嘴唇在他鼻梁上来来回回地蹭，那动作像只撒娇的猫，又居然莫名其妙地有了点耳鬓厮磨的意思。  
霍震霄的舌头灵活地撬开他的牙关，缠住他的舌尖吸吮的时候他又尝到对方嘴里未散的烟味，霍震霄抽烟抽得很凶，他们刚认识那会儿还好，最近烟瘾犯得越来越厉害。黎簇本来就喝多了有点反胃，被那股浓重的烟味弄得很不舒服，还没等他自己哼哼唧唧地伸手去推，霍震霄先松了嘴，怕他再不老实，直接伸手把他按到自己的腿上躺着。他迷迷糊糊半梦半醒，听见霍震霄的声音从头顶上方传来，有点无奈又带着点调笑的意味，“你喝的到底是酒还是春药？”

 

霍震霄第一次带他回家，市中心顶级楼盘顶层的公寓，装修倒是中规中矩，东西也很少，因此看起来很难不显得过分整洁。  
进了门霍震霄把他丢在沙发上，自己脱了外套挽起袖子到厨房去给他做醒酒汤。他从冰箱角落里翻出来一把看着还算新鲜的豆芽，丢进锅里烧着的开水里等着它烧开，期间没忍住又摸了根烟出来点上，想如果黎簇现在意识清醒着，看他亲自在厨房里给他熬汤，怕是要惊掉下巴。他想了想小孩目瞪口呆结结巴巴的样子，确实倒也蛮可爱。

烟才抽了半截水就开了，他一只手夹着那支没舍得掐掉的烟，一只手往锅里娴熟地调酱油盐和白胡椒，搅拌那只锅子的时候被热气熏了一脸，边搅边继续想刚刚没想完的事情，可爱，他意识到自己刚刚在潜意识里使用了这个词语的时候自嘲地勾了下嘴角，好像他把黎簇留在身边就只是为了他那点飘忽不定的可爱似的。

黎簇喝醉了也不老实，他不记得什么时候放在客厅里的一支香水，被黎簇拿起来当玩具一样地喷了自己满脸满身，他端着烧好的豆芽汤走到客厅时，对方仿佛也知道自己闯了祸似的，微微仰着脸看他，兔牙在他润泽的红唇后面忽地冒了个头，冲着他带了几分讨好地在笑，整个人散发着的都是他霍震霄的味道。  
汤喝了没有一半，两个人又黏黏糊糊地亲在一起，亲着亲着霍震霄的手就伸进了他的衬衫里，骨节分明修长的手，指腹和掌心带一点薄茧，来来回回地抚摸揉搓着手下细腻嫩滑的皮肉。黎簇被他亲得头昏脑胀又被他摸得失魂落魄，鼻子能闻到的除了那一点从汤头里冒出来的辛辣的胡椒，全都是霍震霄的味道，有霍震霄身上的也有他自己身上的，铺天盖地又包罗万象。

他的腿缠在霍震霄腰上缠得很紧，无端竟生出些关于温存和痴缠的错觉。

霍震霄居高临下地俯视沉湎在情欲里漂亮得不得了的人，他过度使用而红肿的嘴唇，凝着泪的眼，哭得一塌糊涂的脸，黎簇明明不是，却像个真正娇生惯养的小少爷一样细皮嫩肉，是一朵娇气的玫瑰，身上的痕迹全都久久不退，霍震霄还能看见他上周在黎簇大腿内侧留下的印子，平日里黎簇的身上是这个年纪的男生里常见的洗衣液混沐浴露的味道，今天却不一样，是他那支——他也忘记叫什么名字的香水，是他的味道，里里外外，整个人都烙着他的记号。

这个人是属于我的，黎簇软软地哀叫着到达顶点的时候霍震霄忽然冒出来这个一闪而过的愚蠢念头，整个人都是我的，只能是我的。

 

你渴望安心，他只要安寝

他靠在床头抽烟的时候，那孩子在他旁边已经沉沉地睡过去。可能是因为喝了酒又累极了，他这一觉睡得仿佛格外安稳，不像平日里同床共枕时，总是睡着睡着就一个人惨兮兮地蜷缩在酒店套房两米大床的角落里，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔念叨一些不成意义的音节。  
霍震霄一向浅眠，第一次被吵醒时心头火起，本来想简单粗暴地直接把黎簇叫醒，盯着他那副可怜兮兮的样子看了一会儿，霍震霄认命般地伸手把蜷成一团的人捞进怀里，手从他头顶揉到脊背，给一只绷着神经的猫顺毛似的，直到那人蜷缩的身体慢慢打开了挂在他身上，呼吸也平稳下来。

他总觉得黎簇像猫，有时候对他虚张声势地亮出爪子，黎簇喜欢咬他的喉结，下嘴还真不算轻，那一圈牙印怎么也得三五天才能消退，又是喉结这样难以遮挡的部位，霍震霄自己倒没觉得有什么，倒是他周围的人觉得尴尬，这尴尬来自于强烈的好奇但与此同时又对霍震霄强烈地畏惧——也就陈峥敢在他面前提一嘴，看到喉结上的牙印就知道他又去见过黎簇——陈峥从前称黎簇为“你的小野猫”，霍震霄不让他这样叫，但心里对这个称呼是认同的，或者就是因为认同才不让他叫。  
黎簇是他的，连那称呼也该是他独享的，旁人不配。  
除此之外黎簇大部分时候是乖的，有时候乖巧听话得过分，一个指令一个动作，即使偶有不从，霍震霄冷淡的一个眼神扫过去，他也就乖乖认怂了。他懒得去想这其中多少是出于黎簇本身的胆小又有多少来源于对他的惧怕，第一次的时候黎簇就是这样，他原本以为他会哭会叫，会嚷嚷着说痛，但实际上黎簇只发出了一声连惊呼都算不上的喘息，结束的时候他把他翻过来看，他下唇被他自己咬出了一圈深深的牙印，隐约还能看见往外渗着血。他指腹碾过那血珠，引来对方倒吸了一口冷气，霍震霄于是冷冷地笑了下。

“你倒是能忍。”

黎簇起初垂着眼睛没看他，霍震霄还在心猿意马地想这孩子睫毛长得有点过了头的时候，忽然听见他说，“除了忍我还能干什么，”他说这话的声音甚至是平静的，然后他抬头看他，眼睛里甚至没有怨恨，但藏了一丝很清淡的哀伤，“反抗有用吗。”  
用的是陈述句的语气，甚至不算反问。

霍震霄扯着嘴角，这回是真正地笑了，他盯着黎簇看了一会儿，叹了口气，低头去亲他，舌尖堪称温柔地舔掉了对方唇瓣上的血珠，他压着黎簇的嘴角说话，声音低得像气音，凭白多了一层亲昵：“就非要说这些惹我生气的话。”

谁令你呼吸空气过后，急速心碎  
花樽要转鲜花，多琐碎

霍震霄一开门就闻到厨房里饭菜的味道，黎簇正在炒菜，没沥干水分的蔬菜下到烧热的锅里，油星子噼里啪啦地溅起来。霍震霄抱着手臂靠在门上看他站得离灶台很远，伸长了手臂拿锅铲去拨拉锅里的菜，扑面而来的油烟呛得黎簇别开脸去一阵猛咳，表情龇牙咧嘴，霍震霄才发现他连抽油烟机都忘了开。  
黎簇把菜装了盘，要出厨房的时候才看到他，端着盘子招呼他：“你回来了。”  
他那态度很容易让人有种过日子的错觉。好像他不是昨天才第一次在这里留宿，是每天都在家烧好了饭等他。霍震霄点了下头，把他手里的盘子接过来放在餐桌上，桌子上已经摆好了另外两个菜和一个汤，他扫了一眼，卖相说不上好也不算坏，只能说平庸。他接过黎簇递过来的筷子，夹了一口青菜，嚼了两下，诚实地说：“不好吃。”

黎簇面子上过不去，堆起的一脸虚张声势的气势汹汹，在抬头对上霍震霄的眼神的瞬间土崩瓦解，纸老虎悻悻低头往嘴里扒饭，半天挤出来一句细如蚊呐的“那你别吃。”  
霍震霄装作没听见，胳膊伸远了一些去夹黎簇面前的一盘炒蛋，蛋炒得有点糊了，在嘴里嚼出一点焦苦的味道。他没作声，又夹了一筷子，咽下去以后才说：“我以为你已经回去了。”  
黎簇嘴里包着满满一口米饭支支吾吾，霍震霄半天才反映过来他说的是“我下午五点才醒的”。

桌上唯一过得去的菜是黎簇从门口小饭馆买的半斤叉烧肉，盘子里剩下最后一块，两双筷子同时伸过去夹，在盘子里撞在一起，两个人的目光也在空气里撞在一起，黎簇暗里咬了咬牙，垂下眼睛，心不甘情不愿地撤回自己的筷子。  
霍震霄把盘子里最后一块肉夹起来，放进了黎簇面前的碗里。黎簇有点惊讶地抬头看他，霍震霄脸上还是没有什么表情，两个人沉默地吃完了这顿饭。被嫌弃不好吃的那盘炒青菜连带着那盘糊了的鸡蛋，黎簇几乎一口都没动过，霍震霄一个人吃得干干净净。

吃完饭霍震霄没让黎簇洗碗，大少爷当然也不可能自己亲自洗，锅碗瓢盆全丢在洗碗池里，等着倒霉的钟点工阿姨。黎簇坐在客厅里看电视，霍震霄给他削了一个梨。本来是黎簇自己 在削，笨手笨脚又不专心，霍震霄看不下去似的把刀和梨都从他手上接了过来。黎簇托着下巴看他削梨，他拇指按着刀柄娴熟地转动，果皮一圈圈落下来，始终没有断开。霍震霄的手生得好看，皮肉骨的比例恰当又停匀。不像黎簇的手，软而多肉，捏不着骨头似的，十九岁了看着还像个小朋友。

霍震霄把削好的梨递给他，嘴上也没忘了调戏他：“白白嫩嫩的，跟你一样。”  
霍震霄有时候在床上叫他小梨，声音是哑的，叫的时候嘴上总是叼着或咬着他身上的某一块皮肉，因此发音也很含混。平时里霍震霄对他是没有称呼的，打电话就开门见山直奔主题，见了面就更没有称呼的必要。黎簇也不叫他，真的哭红了眼求他停下又不被理会的时候，就气急败坏地咬他，连名带姓地叫他霍震霄——黎一鸣从前当面叫他霍少，家里只有他们父子俩的时候霍震霄就变成“姓霍那小子”，底下的手下有的叫大少爷有的叫老大，是敬也是怕。有一次他和霍震霄吃饭，从餐厅出来的时候遇到年轻女人伸手攀住霍震霄的手臂叫他震霄哥哥，肉麻得黎簇鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，但那女人的声音又甜又脆，高亢带着说不出的娇媚和婉转，又实在叫人讨厌不起来。

他后来知道那是段家的大小姐，被霍震霄救过一命，从此对他痴心一片。

黎簇拿着梨啃，嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊，新鲜的汁水顺着他手指全流在他身上穿着的霍震霄的衬衫上。霍震霄从旁边抽了两张纸巾，一张把刀柄上残留的果汁擦干净了，一张给黎簇擦嘴。小野猫这时候倒是乖的，仰着脸任由他动作，眨巴着他那双大眼睛，睫毛两片扇子一样扑闪扑闪，他于是笑了笑，语不惊人死不休：“黎簇，你说我们这样，像不像在谈恋爱？”  
他一口果肉卡在嗓子里没来得及咽下去，呛了个半死。霍震霄拿刚擦干净的那只手在他头顶揉了一把，依然微笑着看他，平时他的笑容里不是调侃就是讥讽，今天破天荒的瞧见了一点温柔和纵容。

“我放你走了，”他说，“我们俩的债一笔勾销，我不想再见你了。”

 

你抱得叫恨，恨互抱未能

霍震霄脱了衬衫站在镜子前，把胸口缠着的保鲜膜撕下来，拿纸巾蘸着温水把皮肤里渗透出来的组织液擦干净了，抹了药膏以后简单冲了个澡，端着他的烟盒坐回客厅的沙发上。客厅里的灯还没有关，不久前黎簇就是站在这灯光里，脸上没有他害怕看见的如释重负也没有他期望得到的依依不舍，他看着霍震霄，淡淡地笑了笑，他自认识黎簇以来还没见过他露出这么有内涵的表情。

“你还是少抽点烟吧。”  
黎簇跟他说的最后一句话就是这个，语气像是明知道他不会听从的规劝，又像是为了避免那种烂俗别离场面一句随口的规劝。  
陈铮那句话不知道怎么的又在他耳边响起来，“人家都左青龙右白虎的，你在身上纹个梨，真特么是青帮之耻。”  
陈铮顿了顿，又说，“你真喜欢人家就正经追求看看，至少让人家知道你的心思吧，你怎么这么着急就自己给自己判死刑？”

霍震霄从烟盒里摸出来的一根烟，一直夹在手里没有点上火，当时面对着陈铮的他摇摇头笑，连带着现在这个坐在沙发上夹着烟的也摇摇头笑了。他把火点上，往肺里深深吸了一大口尼古丁。  
可惜没人让他亲了。

 

所有关于霍震霄近况的消息，基本全都来自苏万。  
上星期，他和霍震霄断绝来往的第三天，霍震霄带着新的情人去了一个饭局。接替黎簇的是一个娱乐圈小有名气的新晋小鲜肉，细皮嫩肉，肤白貌美大长腿，他看一眼就知道确实是霍震霄的审美——苏万在关于霍震霄的事情上一贯摸不准他的态度，睁着眼睛说瞎话来哄他，“这是哪里来的野鸡，我觉得根本没有你一半好看一半有气质”。  
第二个星期带来的消息就更爆炸，说霍震霄在霍家的家族内斗里失了势，股份被抢不说，继承人的资格也被取消，房子车子全被收回，被霍家扫地出门的霍大少爷完全就是落水狗一条，不上去再落井下石地踩他一脚都已经算是莫大的恩慈。“他爸上个星期去世了，”苏万不知道从哪个上流社会的晚宴听来的八卦，边边角角的小道消息也能大概拼凑出事情的全貌，“他爸的弟弟——就是他叔叔，好像想着改朝换代想了很久了。”

黎簇起先没作声，架不住苏万絮絮叨叨说个没完，“你今天话怎么这么多？”他伸筷子去抢苏万盘子里的肉，“排骨不吃是不是，不吃给我，别浪费了。”  
苏万看着他欲言又止，叹了口气把自己的盘子往前推了推，“你吃，你吃，都给你。”

 

晚上回家，他一进房间就看到书架上那个孤零零的水晶梨，平时天天放在这里，他没怎么注意过，今天不知道怎么回事，一抬头那细碎又堂皇的光芒就像针一样扎进他眼睛里。  
黎簇把那只梨托在手心里，耳边霍震霄哑着嗓子叫他小梨，眼前是霍震霄漂亮匀称的手，娴熟地转动一颗白净的梨，他把削了皮的水果递给他，忽然声音低低地问他：“我们这样像不像在谈恋爱？”  
他伸手拨了一下那颗梨绿色的水晶叶片，“……真是个傻子。”

 

霍震霄一点不像他想象中的落魄，整个人仍然收拾得规整体面。搬家公司的人正在把他那点少得可怜的家具和行李往车里搬，他西装革履地站在旁边抽烟。他抽烟的阵势看得黎簇心惊肉跳，毫不怀疑霍震霄的肺应该和他的心一样都是黑的。  
他转过来的时候看到黎簇，脸上的惊讶也只闪过短短的一瞬间，下一秒就皱起眉，神色矜持又冷淡：“你来干什么。”

“我都听说了。”黎簇第一次没被他那冰刀一样的眼神吓退，反而从那眼神里找回一点旧日熟悉的空气，这熟悉让他觉得安心，“你节哀顺变。”  
“……没这个必要。”霍震霄一根烟抽完，立刻又点上新的一根，看得黎簇心惊肉跳。他凑近吸了一口，拿开的时候脸上的表情依然淡然，“我的东西我都会拿回来的，早晚的事情。”然后他冲黎簇冷淡地一点头，“说完了？那我走了。”

他说着抛掉手里的烟蒂，烟头把脚下的草坪烧出一个小小的黑窟窿，他拿皮鞋尖踩灭了，转身要走的时候，手心里被塞进一只软软的小手，猫一样地在他掌心抓挠了两下，痒得像他胸口皮肤上那个已经开始结痂的纹身。然后那只手一根根掰开他的手指，穿过指缝跟他十指紧扣，非常自话自说。  
饶是霍震霄也难免目瞪口呆，他难以置信地看着身边的人，脸上的冰壳裂开一层。

“那你拿回来之前，”黎簇这句话说的非常底气不足，情不自禁地加重了手上的力气，但霍震霄其实也没有要把手抽走的意思，“我养你吧。”

 

鲜花爱上花樽，多风趣。


End file.
